Earth, first conflict
by firebug1
Summary: a sequel to videotapes


Texte Disclaimer: None of the farscape characters belong to me. 

Spoilers: none 

Explanation:When i wrote videotapes, i did not know Aeryn'mother was going to die, sorry for the incoherence. 

Summary, the sequel of videotapes, told from John'pov. 

Timeline: six mounths after videotapes. 

Rating: R for violence, language, and adult situation. 

Why do everything that start right end up wrong? 

During the first mounths of my new life as the representative of the Galactic Alliance, things were being improved for everyone on Earth, dad actualy looked younger than when i left so many years ago because of new medical technology, DK was geting dates, epidemics and entire diseases were destroyed, new knowledge and technology was being imported everyday, new forms of art were being discovered, and our eyes were being opened, for once we saw the stars as they realy were . 

Of course our collective stupidity almost took it away from us! 

One man in particular stained the reputatio of Earth for ever, director Stevenson. 

During the Cold War , a top secret nameless agency was created with the following goals: 

They were to ensure that if aliens landed, that that theUS would get their hands on their technology, and nobody else in the world, they were to ensure that exterior cultural and ideological influences would not «contaminate» the US. 

After the Cold War, they continued, for they were not realy agents, they were legalised vigilantes, they were recruted in the most «ideological» and fanatical institutions that society had, there was teachers, psychiatrists, social workers , lawyers and al the institutions known for spreading hate, prejudice and stereotypes. 

Their mind was quite predictible, they divided the world in only two groups, «us good guys», and «them bad guys», almost like the kind of propaganda children learn in grade school. 

In the end , it was so bad that al their secret bases had «political officers» to make sure that only members «thinking right» would survive, like socialist regimes had often done. 

Of course they tried to use my former wife Alex against me and kidnaped her, when their plans failed they took it out on her, and what they did to her is to obscene , cruel and degrading for most people to imagine. 

She survived and was rescued, but doctors fear she may never speak again. 

To make themselves more despicable these fuckin bastards used secret technology that was denied to the regular armies during the recent conflicts, even if one of thes conflicts was World War 3, these weapons would have saved thousands, if not millions of NATO troups. 

But the «don't ask, don't tell, This is a mather of national security., Civilians can't handle knowing this etc.» doctrine that was pounded in the minds of humans by the governement during the Cold War wasstil active in their half-minds, so they regetted nothing. 

«Crichton?»Captain Saniak asked. 

«Yes?»I answered, not minding his recent habit of caling me by name, not by title. 

«We have yet another situation, some of these bastards survived and are now holding the students of a university in canada.» 

«I'l handle this, but tell these fuckers in the media that this time we will handle this my way!» 

«Are you sure this is safe?, Nerri is on trial for his ways of helping us!» 

«Yes!, i know and i don't care!» 

«As you wish.» 

Saniak was becoming my friend, and was starting to worry about the deep shit in which i was getting myself. 

A mounth ago, grand admiral Nerri decided to help, a group of terrorists opposing us had taken over a military research base in Nevada. 

Since it was a well defended base, and since it was time to show what the Alliace and its new terran allies do to extremists, he decided to nuke the base, years in the resistance against he nebari establishment had hardened him. 

I agreed to it, the fusion tactical warhead destroyed the nerve gaz without intoxicating anyone, the terrorists had a quick death(something they denied the staff of the base), and the area was decontaminated. 

To make things better, there was no one near the base, so no one was flash-blinded.(The nerve gaz destroyed every life form on more than fifty squarre kilometers. 

But the bottom line is the medias and the politicians started to whine about it, so Nerri is on trial , and risk thirty years in a maximum security terran jail! 

Hell, the people discussing the legitimicy of his methods are al civilian lawyers who don't know shit about warfare and its cruelty. 

Tonight however, things will change, i will start to strike back realy hard at thes bastards! 

First, i sent a cloacked scout probe in the buildings, when my fear that the terrorists had already killed the hostages was confermed, i decided to abort the police opération , and to skip to military methods and most of al military hardware. 

I nolonger had to stick to shotguns and other low perforation, no deflections weapons. 

We entered the building in a way that surprised the terrorists, we knocked holes in the walls using powered armours, a technology that i had not revealed yet to the terran public, and we carried miniguns, automatic grenade launchers, flame throwers, heavy automatic pulse rifles, various beam weapons and the new wave guns.(A hyper intensity automatic sonic gun with a large spread, basicaly an alien equivalent of the shotgun.) 

Our huge supply of ammunitions, armour, enhanced physical abilities, unmatched training(Only the best soldiers from the best units could serve in the new international quick response tactical forces.), and the element of surprise quickly gave the terrorist a very spectacular end. 

Many were lucky, or inteligent enough to have a anti-tank rocket launcher or a heavy machine-gun loaded with armour-piercing sabot rounds, since they knew alien body armour would be superior, so ther was may casulties on our side, but for everyone of my people killed, there was seven of them killed. 

Surprisingly only 3 chose to surrender, perhaps because they were the least guilty ones, and would not be executed. 

In the weeks that followed , my methods remained just as severe, we are not a military junta so i answer to the local politicians and use violence only in thec most extreme situations, against the most dangerous individuals. 

Usualy in prefer diplomatic or economic methods, althought i hat politics. 

However, i am mercyless against extremists and heinous people. 

One time a man planed to murder ambassador Chiana who had come to help her brother. 

The man was a right-wing bastard who had murdered homosexuals, foreigners, prostitutes, women who had abortions, etc. 

He wanted to shoot Chiana from the building beside the shuttle pad, but we used a holographic Chiana to make him shoot prematurely, giving away his position to our censors and receiving a shot from one of my snipers. 

A KKK meeting was «interrupted» by ground attack aircrafts, artillerry, multiple rocket launchers, folowed by a tank rush and an infantry charge. 

The biggest right-wing meeting was turned into a blood bath. 

Anti-globolisation fanatics tried to start a lynching frenzy in France, and met their doom at the hands of a combined terran/alien response force etc. 

Al this killing make me feel like one of my enemies, like a peacekeeper, although the Peacekeepercorp was destroyed during the Galactic war. 

In order to redeem myself i tried to be extremly generous and tolerant toward the rest of humanity, but i know it will never compensate for the countless massacres i had to commit. 

Even manipulated, extremist, intolerant mother-fuckers like the one i disposed of are not pleasent to kill. 

Aeryn told me to put down my journal, and come to bed, we had sex for over an hour, and then i tried to sleep for yet another time and once again failled. 

Harvey told me that my guilt is what makes me a much better man than most of our enemies, unlike them i understand the consequences of death. 

Only history will confirm or deny that. 

THE END ? 


End file.
